


Do You Wanna Ride?

by Xienta



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Dare I say—sexy!Michael, Guess Jeremy isn't OOC, Inspired by Mushie r., Inspired by OkRickchard, Jeremy being horny, Jeremy has the SQUIP, M/M, Mature for the mentions of boners, Numerous times, OOC, Overused title is overused, The SQUIP is so done, You Know Who, You know what this is going to be about, confident!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xienta/pseuds/Xienta
Summary: “Michael...what has gotten into you?” his best friend was acting differently than usual. Jeremy couldn't put his finger on it, but Michael just seemed so more confident for some reason.It sent a tingle down his spine.“What?” Michael shrugged. “Is it weird for a guy to wanna go to Pinkberry with his best friend?“Well, no but-”“So!” The shorter of the two giggles nervously. What has gotten into his best friend? “I'll ask you again.”





	Do You Wanna Ride?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do You Wanna Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/426224) by Mushie r. and OkRickchard. 



> For those who haven't seen the animatic, go watch it. 
> 
> For those who've already seen it...go watch it again.

 

Swinging his hips to a beat unbeknownst to Jeremy, Michael practically danced across the parking lot of Middleborough High alongside him. It was ungodly hot this time of summer, making Jeremy regret putting on his usual cardigan this morning. With his shirt probably soaked in pit stains, he had accepted being hot and decided to complain to his best friend about it during the entirety of school instead.

Said friend didn't have the same issue, as Michael was sporting a sleeveless muscle shirt underneath his hoodie, which was currently strapped to his hips. Jeremy didn't even realize he was staring at the exposed tan of his skin until the SQUIP rudely interrupted his drooling session.

**Jeremy, stop that.**

_What!?_

**Staring Michael down like that.**

_I wasn't! I wouldn't-_

**Oh. Come on, Jeremy.**

The pair arrived at Michael's car. Well, more specifically one of his mothers' car, since his shitty PT Cruiser didn't have an air conditioner and it was just too fucking hot for that bullshit. It's not like she needed it anyway since they were out visiting Mari's parents in Mexico for the week.

He knows too much about this family, especially since it's practically his second home.

Michael removed his headphones, some of the music blasting through at it rested on his shoulders. His _exposed_ shoulders with warm, chocolate skin and-

“Hot.”

Jeremy mentally slapped himself in the face for letting his mouth wander. Luckily for him, Michael seemed unfazed, turning off the music and grinning lazily up at his friend.

“I know, it's the tenth time you complained about the weather today.”

Jeremy groaned, quickly trying to add to the conversation because he was definitely _not_ staring. “I just want cool air. I hate that my dad broke the air conditioner.

Michael laughed, the memory of Jeremy's dad trying to fix the air conditioner as its fan wasn't working too well, only to entirely demolish the thing and not knowing how to put it back together too clear on his mind.

He just wanted to lay down in bed, enjoy the cool air and jack off the days’ worth of stress.

**Pitiful.**

_Shut up._

He longed for the cold right about now. “I'd kill for some fucking ice cream right about now.”

Michael's back straightened suddenly as if he has a genius idea. Jeremy liked it when he did that, making him look more confident. His eyes gleamed playfully, the smirk on his lips making Jeremy's face heat up even hotter in the summer sun.

“So, do you wanna ride?” Michael's voice was lowered, almost sultry, and Jeremy froze in surprise. If he hadn't been paying as much attention to his friend, it would've probably slipped past by him.

And he's been paying attention to Michael a lot ever since he took that damn hoodie off.

“Michael...what has gotten into you?” his best friend was acting differently than usual. Jeremy couldn't put his finger on it, but Michael just seemed so more confident for some reason.

It sent a tingle down his spine.

“What?” Michael shrugged. “Is it weird for a guy to wanna go to Pinkberry with his best friend?

“Well, no but-”

“So!” The shorter of the two giggles nervously. What _has_ gotten into his best friend? “I'll ask you again.”

“Do you wanna ride?” Michael was stepping forward, his pristine white hightops skidding against the pavement. “Do you wanna ride, do you wanna go far.” It didn't even sound like a question anymore, which somehow heated up Jeremy's insides.

**Jeremy, it is imperative that you decline.**

Jeremy just blushed, pushing out the SQUIP and putting his full attention on his friend who almost seemed to have lost the courage to continue. His lips spread into a wobbly smile, making Michael smile back and continue-whatever he was doing.

“Do you wanna get.” Michael dipped his hand into his back pocket, fishing out a keychain. “Do you wanna get-” He jingled a pair of car keys in his hand, letting the keyring slide down his finger. Jeremy gulped.

“Do you wanna get inside my. mother's. car.” He punctuated the last words, which he only did whenever he got angry or whenever he was in a heated argument. Jeremy didn't know why, but the prospect of an angry Michael didn't scare him like it usually did. He couldn't blame the hot weather for his burning cheeks anymore.

**Tell him no!**

Michael lifted up his headphone, the cord dangling from the hard plastic. He lifted up the device, gingerly sliding it over Jeremy's slender neck, his fingers brushing the heated skin under his jaw, they keys jingling loudly against his ear.

“Drive it on home, don't you say no! Jerry, can you be coerced?” Michael was leaning forward now, looking up at his taller friend with a big grin.

_Jerry?_

“Home in a snatch, only one catch!” Michael was smiling, lifting up his finger to insinuate the 'one', straightening his back once again, making him almost the same height as Jeremy. “We gotta stop for frozen yogurt first.”

“Do you wanna ride?” Michael booped Jeremy's nose teasingly. “Do you wanna ride?” Another boop, making the taller giggle. “Do you wanna ride—wanna go far?”

Michael pulled at the chord of the headphones around Jeremy's neck, making him snap forward and fall against Michael's chest. His giggle died down in his throat, replaced by a chocked down moan.

“Do you wanna get” Michael's hand slid from the chord, over the white headphones that felt heavy on Jeremy's shoulders. “Do you wanna get.” His hands slipped off the plastic, and into the soft fabric of his blue cardigan. “Do you wanna get inside my mother's car?”

_Don't get a boner, don't get a boner, don't-_

**Jeremy.**

Warm hands traveled up from his shoulders and onto the warm skin of his neck. His fingers drew over an invisible path, over his Adam's apple and settled against his trembling jaw.

“Drive it on home, don't you say no-” Michael leaned forward, his lips almost brushing Jeremy's with the close proximity. Michael's grasp on his jaw tightened. “Jerry, can you be coerced?”

**Jeremy doN'T!**

Jeremy froze, the warmth of his friend’s breath on his lips putting his body on overdrive. Yep, he definitely had a boner right now.

“Home in a snatch, only one catch!” Michael was twisting the chord on his finger that wasn't currently stroking Jeremy's cheekbone, and—when did his hand move there? With his eyes lidded, Michael looking absolutely, sinfully seductive. “We gotta stop for frozen yogurt first.”

**Don't.**

Michael leaned in, whispering huskily into Jeremy's ear. “Pinkberry.”

The other's breath tickled the heated skin on Jeremy's neck, making him giggle at the sensation. “Okay. Let's go?”

Before he even fully finished the sentence, Michael was dragging him to his car by the collar of his cardigan and the headphones still hanging around his neck. He didn't miss how brown orbs traveled down his body, only to stop at Jeremy's crotch.

“Awesome.”

**Jeremy.**

The beep of a car unlocking rang through Jeremy's ears, before being pushed inside the passenger seat of said vehicle. “What-” before he could voice his confusion of _what was happening_ , the door was slammed into his face with Michael skipping around the back to reach the driver's seat.

His friend opened the door again loudly, plopping in his seat and turning on the car with ease. Michael had a wide grin on his face, the radio sputtering and settling on a random song that was playing on the radio. They backed out of the parking lot and drove into the traffic that was ahead of them.

“Vanilla?” Jeremy blushed, trying to speak out that, no—not _vanilla_ , but instead only managed to stutter out incoherent syllables.

Michael chuckled, a small blush forming behind tan skin. Jeremy was flabbergasted that _this_ was what made the other blush and not the stuff that happened outside the car. “The frozen yogurt, Jeremy.”

_Oh._

“Yes, p-please.”

As promised, Michael had driven then to the Pinkberry close to their school. Their drive oddly silent and—uneventful? With everything that happened before, Jeremy couldn't help but anticipate _more._

More of what, he was too afraid to think about.

**I told you to decline, Jeremy.**

When they arrived at the promised Pinkberry, Michael dragged Jeremy by hand into the ice cream store, his skin feeling warm against his own. They had ordered their respective treat, Jeremy choosing two scoops of vanilla while Michael settled with just a single scoop of his own flavor.

With their cups in hand, they settled in a small booth in the back of the store, the hard plastic bench already making Jeremy's ass hurt. He started to play with the wire on the headphones that was still nestled around his neck. Said chord just hung uselessly down, not being connected to anything.

“Wanna listen to some music?”

Jeremy shrugged in response, but Michael just plugged the chord into his phone anyway. Warm hands grabbed the headphones and gently placed them over the taller's ears, whisper something Jeremy couldn't hear with the soft cushion now covering his ears.

A soft base filled his ears, the music slow and sensual and—this wasn't Marley. He looked up at Michael in question, only to choke on his own spit at the look he was shooting him.

There Michael sat, across of him on the shitty bench in a Pinkberry. The tiny spoon full of strawberry ice-cream against his full lips. He darted his tongue out, licking up the length of the plastic until he reached the sweet treat, maintaining eye contact with his taller friend along the way.

A splotch of frozen yogurt stuck against Michael's lips, only for him to lick it off again. Jeremy gulped as he noticed the other's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed the pink treat.

And—his boner was back.

In the back of his mind, he hears the SQUIP complain, but the music did a good job of drowning out its voice. He should steal Michael's headphones more often.

Looking back up, he noticed that Michael had already finished his frozen yogurt, excessively licking his lips as he noticed his friend's eyes on him. His mouth started to move, but Jeremy couldn't make out the words, the sultry sounds from the speakers blocking out the noise.

He lifted up the headphones in order to hear what the other was saying. He barely even started on his own frozen yogurt, a single bite taken from it, but his stomach was too full of butterflies to really care.

Michael opened his mouth again, repeating what he was trying to say before. “Let's go.” Jeremy didn't even protest, deeming he'd just finish his frozen treat in the car ride instead.

He was half expecting to be pushed inside his seat again, but to his dismay, Michael just went to the driver's side immediately. Jeremy didn't want to admit he was disappointed by the lack of attention and tried his best to make Michael look at him like before again.

He didn't know why but he really wanted his friend's eyes on him and _only_ him.

He decided slurping on his ice-cream would be sufficient to get what he wanted, and as Jeremy noticed Michael's side glanced gaze at him, he made sure to lick off some of the molten frozen treat that dripped onto his fingers.

He almost shriveled away in embarrassment before he noticed the hungry look his friend was giving him, one that seriously considered what should take priority, watching Jeremy mouth fuck the ice-cream or watch the road and not crash.

With another loud slurp over the plastic spoon, Jeremy couldn't help but grin. He felt a gush of confidence, especially with the way Michael was gripping the steering wheel, strong hands clenched around the leather and—that should _not_ turn Jeremy on.

Lucky for the two friends, Pinkberry wasn't too far away. That, mixed with the way Michael was speeding, made them drive into the residential neighborhood sooner than expected.

They pulled over at a familiar driveway, one Jeremy recognized as the Mell's. He's expected to be dropped off at his own place, but it's not like he was going to complain about hanging out with his best friend. Much to the dismay of the SQUIP.

He was especially excited for what's to come after the entire ordeal of today.

He quickly finished his icy treat, not feeling bothered of eating for any longer. It was starting to melt anyways and he absolutely _hated_ liquified ice-cream. Plopping the last of his dessert in his mouth, the tiny plastic spoon not quite big enough to hold its content very well. He was about to rub at the coldness on his mouth when Michael suddenly dragged his fingers over his knee.

Michael leaned forward over the console, hand moving to settle on Jeremy's thigh. Lips parted in a breathy chuckle, only to close the distance and flick out a warm tongue to lap up the splotch of vanilla that was on the corner of Jeremy's upper lip.

The teen leaned back slightly, licking his own lip hungrily. His eyes lidded, fanning thick eyelashes over those dark, chocolate eyes. His mouth started moving, and Jeremy had to concentrate to hear his friend's husky voice over the sound of his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

“So, do you wanna hang?”

Jeremy nodded excitedly, ignoring the SQUIP's pleads of 'no' and 'Jeremy, _stOP_ '.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I'm BMC trash now...


End file.
